Innocent Sin Eternal Punishment
by Futae
Summary: Lors d'une banale promenade au Cap Sounion, Aioros sauve un inconnu du suicide, sans deviner sa véritable nature de chevalier. Récit de la chute entremêlée de deux Gold Saints condamnés à l'éternelle punition. Aioros/Saga/Kanon. Futur Threesome ?
1. Chapter 1

Enfin ! Ma première fanfiction sur le couple Aioros/Saga. J'ai toujours éprouvé une certaine curiosité quant à ce couple très peu représenté. J'espère que la vision très personnelle et sombre que je m'en fais vous interpellera et vous intriguera, à votre tour. Enjoy !

P.S. : Celle qui trouve d'où vient le titre aura droit à un bonbon ! :')

C'était une de ces matinées où le soleil semble avoir changé de galaxie… Le ciel grisâtre semblait fusionner avec la mer en un fondu pluvieux. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de la Méditerranée étaient menaçants et cet amas gloubiboulgesque ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pourtant, la mer d'ordinaire d'un bleu limpide et apaisant, était réputée pour sa clémence et sa température agréable en toutes saisons. Grâce à ce berceau aquatique voluptueux, la Grèce était une destination de premier choix pour les touristes du monde entier. Mais à elle seule, cette première semaine de novembre aurait suffit à faire mentir cette réputation de carte postale idyllique.

Ces derniers jours, l'eau était si agitée que la mer ressemblait à une entité vivante désireuse d'extérioriser sa colère trop longtemps dissimulée. Les vagues boueuses venaient mourir contre les falaises de calcaire, les creusant à tel point qu'elles donnaient à la côte grecque un aspect squelettique et morbide. Même les rouleaux d'écume contribuaient à cette image maussade, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des spectres livides et tourmentés.

C'est bien simple, si votre brave Futae ne vous certifiait pas sur l'honneur que l'histoire se déroule au pays de l'Olympe, vous ne la croiriez pas !

Parce que là quand même, ça ressemble méchamment à la Normandie en plein mois de février !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons parce que sinon je vais finir par recevoir des lettres de menaces de l'Office de Tourisme de Grèce ! (à ce propos, la Grèce, c'est LE BIEN, MANGEZ-EN CET ETE !)

Sur la plage abandonnée (sans coquillage, ni crustacé) marchait à pas rompus un brun athlétique au teint hâlé qui semblait indiquer que le jeune homme était plus habitué au soleil bénéfique des Balkans qu'à ses très rares caprices.

Les vagues venaient lécher possessivement ses pieds chaussés de sandales en cuir usé, effaçant toutes traces de son frais passage.

Aioros semblait déambuler sur la plage déserte sans but. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Sa présence ici n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Il faisait un temps à ne pas laisser un chat dehors et pourtant, il avait choisi de son propre chef de sortir. Affrontant vents et marées, surtout ces dernières en fait, le Grec avait mis le cap sur le… Cap Sounion, justement. Lors de ses récents entrainements avec son jeune frère Aiolia du Lion, il avait remarqué que le Cap qui avait conservé sa nature sauvage et indomptable par rapport au reste de la Méditerranée, était anormalement dangereux depuis quelques jours. Aioros avait même été contraint d'abandonner une de ces cessions dominicales d'entrainement et avait été sommé par la mer colérique de plier bagages au plus vite.

Contrairement à ses frères d'armes qui ne voyaient la mer que comme une source de détente après la rudesse de leur entrainement quotidien, Aioros en avait fait un outil pédagogique pour inculquer à Aiolia la toute puissance d'une nature indomptable par la main de l'Homme. Evidemment, la paisible Méditerranée semblait bien mal se prêter à cette leçon, mais le Cap Sounion et ses cryptes rocailleuses serties de falaises coupantes comme des griffes de lynx, suffisaient à faire passer le message. Les vagues pouvaient y atteindre plusieurs mètres de hauteur et parfois même des tourbillons meurtriers naissaient au sein de cet endroit mythique, qui gardait jalousement les secrets du temple de Poséidon. Et cela avait du sens quand on y réfléchissait bien. Ce lieu unique en Grèce ne dépendait plus de la juridiction d'Athéna la pacifiste, mais bel et bien du belliqueux Poséidon, dieu des Océans. Comme s'il clamait sa propriété sur le cap, le roi des mers semblait prendre plaisir à faire s'y affronter les éléments.

Aioros avait remarqué cette évolution inquiétante de la situation et sur les conseils du Pope, il s'était rendu au cap pour surveiller cela et peut-être, trouver la cause de ce ballet mortel et fascinant. Immédiatement, les deux hommes avaient imaginé le pire. Cette manifestation puissante pourrait être révélatrice de l'imminent réveil du dieu marin. Mieux valait donc ne pas prendre cet avertissement à la légère et se tenir prêt à agir en cas de déclaration de guerre. Aioros était sur le qui vive, mais au fil de son inspection, ce n'était plus ce sentiment d'alerte et de crainte qui s'était emparé de son cœur, mais plutôt une étrange sensation de mélancolie et de déprime.

Pourtant, au sein du Sanctuaire, Aioros était l'incarnation de la bonne humeur et de la volonté, mais il avait suffit qu'il pose un pied sur le sable froid et humide du cap ce matin-là, pour se sentir aussi triste et vide que la mer qui chantait son désespoir. Il prit place sur le sable sale et il scruta l'horizon. Il ne redoutait plus Poséidon. A vrai dire, il aurait pu le croiser en personne à cet instant, il n'aurait même pas combattu. Il ferma les yeux, laissant cette sensation de néant étouffante, mais étrangement réconfortante, prendre possession de son âme…

Un moment, il crut que son cœur allait se laisser volontairement dévorer par les ténèbres qui régnaient en maîtres ici. Mais la présence d'Athéna au fond de lui, veillant sur lui comme il veillait sur elle, le tira de son agonisante torpeur. Il leva les yeux vers la falaise où les vagues venaient éclater en un vacarme grondant.

Et…

…ce fut à cet instant que sa vie bascula.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, ses yeux accompagnèrent la chute de l'ange sombre qui allait provoquer bien plus tard, sa propre déchéance.

Sans même y réfléchir ou ordonner à son corps de le faire, Aioros se leva précipitamment. La forme gracieuse s'écrasa dans l'océan, échappant au regard choqué du brun.

Et elle ne refit pas surface.

Ni une, ni deux, n'écoutant que son courage, le vaillant sagittaire paniqué arracha à moitié ses sandales en les enlevant, se débarrassa à la hâte de sa tunique lacée et il plongea dans la mer inhospitalière. Il nagea à contre courant, s'épuisant contre les vagues qui semblaient tout mettre en œuvre pour l'éloigner de l'objet de sa convoitise. Regardant partout autour de lui tel un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie, Aioros chercha en vain à localiser l'ange qui était tombé du Paradis. Ne le trouvant pas, il comprit que ce dernier venait d'amorcer son voyage vers le Cocyte. Un voyage dont on ne revient jamais. Immédiatement, le Grec prit une profonde bouffée d'air et il plongea, essayant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il faut croire que malgré toute l'énergie que semblait déployer Poséidon pour l'en séparer, Athéna fut plus forte ce jour-là et lui donna sa bénédiction.

Aioros attrapa une main qu'il ne lâcha plus, nageant inexorablement vers la surface, sans jamais se retourner. C'était peut-être de la superstition et le contexte était complètement différent, mais il ne tenait pas à jouer les Orphée. S'il se retournait, il avait bien trop peur que son Eurydice ne lui glisse entre les doigts…

Il nagea ensuite jusqu'au rivage et à bout de souffle, il secoua l'ange à ses pieds. Pas de signe de vie. Mauvais signe. Aioros posa alors son oreille contre cette poitrine ferme et il n'y entendit aucun battement rassurant. Décidé à ramener l'autre parmi eux, il n'hésita pas deux fois avant de se lancer dans un bouche à bouche qui, en plus d'être salvateur, aurait fait fondre la banquise. Il ne lésina ni sur l'oxygène offert, ni sur les vigoureux massages cardiaques et grâce à sa dévotion, il ramena à a vie l'inconnu qui gisait sur la plage peu accueillante du cap.

Et la Terre cessa de tourner quand il ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond…

Jamais Aioros n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. C'était véritablement un ange. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés retombaient en une cascade des boucles sur ses épaules. Son visage de porcelaine avait la finesse des traits d'une femme et le caractère d'un homme viril. Sa mâchoire carrée et prononcée contrastait avec l'éclat doux de ses grands yeux calmes. Il fixait Aioros d'un air épuisé et perdu et ce dernier lui souriait tendrement.

Pourtant… le sagittaire n'était pas dupe.

Il savait bien…

Il savait très bien même.

Que son ange avait fait le grand saut pour plonger dans les bras d'Hadès.

Normalement, après ce sauvetage in extremis qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie à tous les deux, il aurait sèchement sermonné la malheureuse victime !

Mais pas son ange.

Il avait volé à son secours, comme l'aurait fait tout chevalier d'or (bon, ok, pas tous, mais les plus dignes, disons…), mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout par altruisme ou par devoir qu'il avait fait cela.

Non, c'était par pur égoïsme.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui, sans savoir que cet unique et ultime geste d'égocentrisme allait déclencher sa propre perte…

Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il respecte la volonté de l'ange en le laissant mourir. Impensable pour Aioros ! Toute vie est précieuse aux yeux du sagittaire et ne mérite pas qu'on la jette ainsi, quelle qu'en puisse être la raison. Chaque problème a sa solution ! C'était une vision des choses bien irréelle et utopiste, mais le brun y croyait dur comme fer. Sauf que là non plus, il n'avait pas agi ainsi juste pour être en accord avec ses convictions.

Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner de délicat être de lumière.

Oui, il le voulait pour lui.

Et comme si son ange acceptait d'être le captif consentant de son cœur, il ne le quittait pas des yeux comme pour lui signifier qu'il lui appartenait. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir, ni même à se justifier. Tout était dit, déjà, tout était d'accord.

Naïvement, instinctivement, Aioros se pencha pour embrasser chastement le jeune homme. Un baiser, un simple baiser sans arrière pensée… Une voix à l'intérieur de lui criait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, que ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il ne le connaissait même pas ! L'avoir secouru ne lui donnait aucun droit de récompense ! Il était un chevalier, il faisait cela pour l'honneur, rien d'autre !

Oui, mais la gloire personnelle a ses limites. Et Aioros voulait plus. Il voulait au moins savourer sa bonne action en cueillant le fruit (défendu) de son dur labeur. C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant, sa seule obsession était de goûter l'autre homme étendu sous lui. Et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme justement, et pas d'une innocente damoiselle, ne l'effleura même pas. En tant normal, jamais il n'aurait été capable de cela. D'abord, parce qu'il aurait été trop énervé contre ce maudit suicidaire qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à foutre que d'essayer de se foutre en l'air sous son nez et en pleine tempête ! Et ensuite, parce que le sagittaire était trop fier et idéaliste pour s'octroyer une récompense. Surtout quand celle-ci était en nature…

Pourtant, ces sages considérations semblaient à des cosmos de lui !

Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur celle de l'ange… Et ce fut très différent du bouche à bouche qu'il lui avait prodigué, même si celui-ci était déjà assez osé… Il avait l'impression de toucher pour la première fois cet être supérieur. C'était bon. Bon comme l'interdit, bon comme le sacrilège. Il avait l'impression de le souiller par ses lèvres, une impression étrange mais galvanisante lorsque l'on a pour habitude de réfréner ses propres désirs au nom d'une éthique bien éloignée de la réalité des besoins d'un homme en pleine force de l'âge. Cependant, jamais dans l'esprit d'Aioros il n'y eut d'amalgame. Cette démarche était foncièrement romanesque, sans aucune pensée peu louable. Il s'agissait d'un simple baiser, comme ceux que les princes donnent à leur princesse éveillée.

Pourtant…

Très vite, le rêve se brisa autour de lui et le conte laissa place à la réalité, plus brutale, plus crue.

Aioros sentit une main sur sa cuisse droite. Une main qui ne resta pas posée là comme par accident et qui se mit en marche, caressant lentement les muscles du sagittaire encore durcis par l'effort. Et alors qu'il prenait conscience de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, son protégé ne trouva aucune meilleure façon d'exprimer sa gratitude qu'en approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et joutèrent ensemble avec agilité, mais pas seulement. Il y avait de la rancœur dans ce baiser, un goût amer de domination et de faim. Se laissant littéralement submerger et par cet océan d'envie et par l'océan salé qui cherchait toujours à les engloutir dans son ventre, Aioros ne résista pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre jusqu'où cela irait.

Et il ne le voulait pas.

La proie, c'était lui. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser même si le changement était si subtil au premier abord qu'on ne pouvait le remarquer. Peut-être était-ce la peur de la mort… Ou l'instinct de survie, tout simplement, car l'ange sans nom continua son exploration buccale presque agressive et dirigiste, mais chargée de désir hormonal.

A quoi bon lutter lorsqu'il est si facile de se laisser aller ? A quoi bon se battre lorsque l'on n'a qu'une seule envie, perdre ?

Aioros avait perdu dès lors qu'il avait croisé ces yeux clairs emplis de détresse.

Il y avait laissé bien plus que son honneur de chevalier.

Il s'était perdu lui-même…

Et désormais, rien ne pourrait plus le sauver…

L'ange se redressa légèrement et sa main curieuse et hyperactive n'attendit pas pour poursuivre sur sa lancée. Son objectif semblant tout désigné, elle s'attela à défaire le pantalon trempé du Grec avec un certain savoir faire. Et cette aisance, cette détermination dans le geste auraient du mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Aioros, si seulement il n'avait pas été atteint d'une grave surdité à cet instant.

Bien-sûr, il fut très surpris et presque choqué. Son cerveau essaya bien de lui ordonner de mettre fin à cette impudique rencontre, mais impossible pour son corps de capter l'information et de la mettre à exécution. Il savait que c'était mal au fond de lui et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Mais l'ange semblait si affamé et lui était si désireux de le posséder même l'espace d'un court instant qu'il laissa l'autre homme agir à sa guise. Et l'autre ne perdit pas de temps, il glissa sa main au touché de plume sous le tissu et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le départ et sans détour. Le message était absolument clair et Aioros répondit par un gémissement qu'il avait compris. Aucun malentendu possible alors que l'autre main fine était occupée à masser les biceps bronzés du Grec.

Les vagues explosaient contre leurs deux corps enlacés et le sol était dur, froid, peu désireux d'être le lieu de leurs ébats passionnels. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter les jeunes gens qui n'avaient toujours pas rompu leur baiser vampirisant. Mentalement, l'intoxication d'Aioros était totale puisque même sa raison semblait avoir abandonné le navire, noyée dans ce dédale d'émotions contraires. Il ne voulait pas cela…

Non…

…stop…

… continue…

…. Ne t'arrête surtout pas…

…. Plus bas… c'est si bon… encore… touche-moi…

…. Je veux te sentir… Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec toi…

Alors que les langoureuses caresses s'intensifiaient et que le sagittaire commençait enfin à délaisser son rôle passif pour un rôle plus actif et impliqué, il dévoila une cuisse blanche et ferme. La victime portait une tunique longue très facile à écarter pour…

Ils n'allaient pas s'embêter à se débarrasser de tous les vêtements respectifs (quoi que pour Aioros, cette étape était déjà bien entamée), il l'avait compris dès le départ. L'envie était trop forte et nécessitait d'être satisfaite immédiatement sous peine d'implosion. Ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre, se retenir n'était plus une option, il fallait tout évacuer et prendre le contrôle de soi. Quelle meilleure façon qu'en s'unissant à travers la chair ? Même si cela ne durerait que quelques minutes, Aioros voulait s'oublier complètement dans les bras de ce parfait inconnu si entreprenant.

Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, pas même du temps, des vagues, du froid ou de la chaleur bien nichée au creux de ses reins. Seuls les gémissements ou tout autre son discret sortant de la bouche de son compagnon tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait.

Aioros ne savait même pas s'y prendre. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il n'écoutait même pas son instinct. En fait, ce fut comme s'il avait toujours su… tout se faisait automatiquement, machinalement, aisément.

C'était la première fois qu'il perdrait le contrôle de son corps ainsi. Ce dernier semblait suivre sa propre volonté qui était inconnue au sagittaire, ce dont il se moquait royalement !

C'est alors que cela arriva…

A la valse du vent et de l'eau, succéda celle des corps impatients et enflammés.

SA première fois.

Elle arriva plus vite qu'il ne le réalisa tant son cerveau était embrumé dans cet épais brouillard extatique. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser l'ampleur et la « gravité » de son geste, il était déjà dans ce douillet cocon de chair si étroit, si chaud, si doux, si serré, si hypnotique.

L'ange laissa échapper un râle rauque et il griffa l'épaule du Grec. La morsure de ces ongles électrisa Aioros, agissant comme un signal de départ pour lui. Tel le coup de feu précédent une course de galop, ce geste activa la machine corporelle du sagittaire et elle se mit en branle immédiatement.

Les coups de reins pour se frayer un passage dans ce corridor de velours se mirent à pleuvoir de plus en plus assurés et secs. Prisonnier de cet écrin paradisiaque, Aioros n'avait d'autre choix que de le tailler à sa mesure. N'ayant toujours pas rompu le baiser, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer… et l'ange ne l'aidait pas, semblant lui voler l'oxygène directement à la source, comme toute à l'heure. C'était une vraie sangsue qu'il avait accroché à ses poumons et le fait qu'il semble avaler les gémissements du brun également sans se décrocher de ses lèvres, rendait étrangement Aioros de plus en plus excité. La tête lui tournait. Il avait chaud. Il avait faim. L'ange écarta bien ses cuisses comme pour faire de la place à son fougueux sauveur, et il les passa autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de filer en douce avant qu'il ne l'ait totalement rempli d'amour…

Une vague un peu plus forte que les autres manqua bien de les noyer, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas la sentir ! Leurs vas et viens brûlants avaient creusé dans le sable un trace de leur passage que la marée ne semblait pouvoir effacer. Et même si elle y parvenait, ce dessin resterait gravé dans leurs corps juvéniles et irresponsables…

Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti quelque chose d'aussi dangereusement fort et addictif. Ils ne voulaient plus, ne pouvaient plus se décrocher l'un de l'autre, comme la dague plantée dans la chair d'un animal blessé et ne désirant plus s'en déloger à peine de mort.

Pourtant, le corps entêté d'Aioros montra rapidement ses limites et après un départ fulgurant, le grand final tant attendu, le feu d'artifices, ne fut qu'un pétard mouillé dans l'immensité de l'océan des désirs sauvages.

Epuisé, pantelant, le sagittaire sentit son cosmos trembler tout comme son corps et, foudroyé en pleine gloire sexuelle, il se répandit dans le corps de l'ange de façon toute à fait incontrôlée et inélégante. Ecrasant de toute sa masse l'autre, sa vision se flouta et il ferma les yeux pour ne les ouvrir à nouveau que quelques heures plus tard…

Les piaillements des mouettes le ramenèrent sur Terre.

La colère de Poséidon s'était dissoute, comme par magie.

Le soleil perçait timidement à travers les nuages qui s'éloignaient vers la mer.

Il avait froid.

Et il était seul…

Peut-être était-ce un rêve… ?

« Un beau rêve, alors » ! Lança le sagittaire en souriant, levant les yeux vers le soleil si clément dans lequel baignait son visage.

C'était du Aioros tout crâché. Plutôt que de se prendre la tête, il préférait voir le côté optimiste de la vie, en toutes circonstances. Et comme il était réellement persuadé que c'était un rêve, il n'alla pas chercher plus loin…

Pas même en découvrant ses vêtements éparpiller sur la plage encore témoin d'une certaine scène…

Considérant que le danger potentiel était écarté, il se décida à rentrer au Sanctuaire et la première chose qu'il fit après s'être rhabillé décemment, fut d'aller faire son rapport au Pope.

« Entre Aioros, je t'attendais ».

Avant même qu'il n'ait frappé à la porte de la salle du trône, le Pope avait deviné sa présence. Et l'objet de sa visite aussi ? Décidément, le représentant le plus proche d'Athéna ne cessait d'étonner le fringuant Aioros. Au Sanctuaire, il était très à l'écoute de ses chevaliers et même si l'on ignorait sa véritable identité à cause du masque qu'il portait en permanence, le Pope faisait office de figure paternelle pour tout le monde. Le sourire aux lèvres, rassuré, Aioros entra dans l'immense salle.

Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit.

Ou plutôt, QUI il vit !

« Aioros, laisse-moi te présenter Saga. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez frères d'armes car Saga vient de terminer son entraînement de chevalier et de remporter avec succès l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire visiter le Sanctuaire, puisque tu as effectué ton entraînement ici et que tu connais bien les lieux».

L'ange qui se tenait à côté du Pope esquissa un sourire franc et s'avança pour serrer la main du sagittaire en constatant que ce dernier était pour le moins… immobile et très peu concerné par la politesse.

« Enchanté, Aioros ».

Il s'inclina respectueusement, avec la grâce et l'élégance qui le caractérisaient.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi… J'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis ».

Il prit la main bronzé dans la sienne et la caressa légèrement.

Impossible ! Putain, c'était pas croyable ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir b… avoir fait… « ça »… avec un autre chevalier sans deviner sa véritable nature quand même ? Aioros avait toujours été naïvement convaincu que si un jour il devenait un peu plus… intime avec un confrère, il le sentirait ! Il verrait son cosmos ou un truc du genre ! Et là, il s'était fait avoir comme une débutante ! Et merde ! Comment le regarder droit dans les yeux après CA ? Et pourquoi LUI, il y arrivait ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Aioros » ? Demanda le Pope, toujours très observateur.

« Non, c'est… je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Ca ira sûrement mieux demain ».

« Va te reposer, dans ce cas et tu feras visiter le Sanctuaire à Saga demain, d'accord ? Je compte sur toi ».

« Bien, Grand Pope ».

Il était estomaqué, mais ne voulait pas que sa gêne se remarque et puis… peut-être qu'il avait VRAIMENT imaginé tout ça… Il avait peut-être choppé une insolation, s'était endormi comme une merde sur la plage et avait RÊVE tout ça ! Mais oui, c'était LA SEULE explication !

Soulagé, il sortit et soupira, suivi de Saga. Aioros s'en voulut d'avoir cru des trucs aussi déplacé à propos de ce brave chevalier qui ne semblait absolument pas le connaître. Bon en même temps, comme si, si tout cela était bien arrivé, Saga l'aurait clamé devant le Pope ! Mais ça ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Aioros en fait, tant il était CONVAINCU que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination pas très sage…

Ce ne fut que quand Saga s'approche pour lui serrer amicalement la main à nouveau pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, qu'Aioros remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés…

Bon ok ! Ca arrive les coïncidences, non ?

Et il sentait le sel, l'air marin…

Bon d'accord, il était peut-être venu en bâteau, hein !

Mais le doute ne fut plus permis quand il nota que les ongles courts de sangs étaient imbibés de sang frais.

Oui, mais peut-être que… et puis MERDE, NON, PAS CETTE FOIS !

C'était forcément SON SANG, car il l'avait griffé pendant leur… première rencontre !

Aioros eut un mouvement de recul que Saga prit pour de la fatigue et il recula à son tour.

« Bonne nuit, Aioros. A demain ».

Le jeune homme descendit alors les marches vers son propre temple, laissant un Aioros complètement déboussolé sur le pas de la salle du Pope. Le cœur du brun battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait d'exploser sa cage thoracique pour s'enfuir en courant !

« Putain. C'est la dernière fois que je joue les Superman avec des inconnus canons, ça c'est clair »… jura le sagittaire rougissant, alors qu'il observait la constellation des Gémeaux, particulièrement brillante ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Second chapitre de cette histoire qui va virer très vite au dââââârk et en direct du Portugal, où j'ai eu toute les peines du monde à l'uploader. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Briseis : Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. C'est bien tiré de deux RPG de la série des Persona dont je suis une grande fan. Y aura t-il d'autre clins d'oeil à la série ? (trop méconnue en France)**

**Sans doute... l'histoire s'y prête, en tous cas.**

**Enjoy ! Et mesdemoiselles, j'en profite pour faire de la publicité à trois de mes talentueuses amies : Mrs Crowley (ficteuse) et Artemisia Solo (que je ne présente plus, c'est une célébrité ici) et enfin Narimi (dessinatrice sur le site deviant art).**

**Merci pour elles !**

**

* * *

**

D'aucun aurait sûrement trouvé très plaisant de rêver toute la nuit de son nouveau confrère chevalier.

Des yeux d'un bleu profond et limpide, agrémentés de reflets irisés rappelant les violettes poussant au Sanctuaire, une crinière longue et soyeuse, un visage aux traits si délicats qu'on l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'une toile de Michel Ange, sans parler de son corps juvénile à la peau si douce, mais aux muscles déjà si harmonieusement ciselés, comme taillé dans un bloc de marbre d'un blanc pur et sans défaut.

Incapable de chasser l'image de Saga que ce soit en fermant les yeux ou en fixant le plafond de sa chambre (qui, au passage, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi passionnant), Aioros se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Un moment, il considéra traiter DIRECTEMENT le problème à la source en appliquant le liquide glacé sur la partie inférieure de son corps responsable de son trouble, mais décrétant que cette douloureuse solution ne ferait que retarder le problème sans toutefois le chasser, il renonça finalement.

Comme convenu, le lendemain, il retrouva Saga pour une visite guidée du Sanctuaire. Évidemment, il avait fallu pour l'accompagner que le Pope le désigne, LUI ! Aioros secoua la tête, se lamentant mentalement du destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Une intense douleur crânienne succéda à ce geste, puisqu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et le sagittaire se maudit intérieurement. Il se rendit au Temple des Gémeaux avec si peu d'entrain qu'il aurait pu le faire en moonwalk, tant il semblait y aller à reculons !

Saga l'attendait déjà sur le porche de sa maison zodiacale. Ponctuel, le type. Il avait revêtu une ample toge comme celle qu'il portait à la plage, mais d'un blanc immaculé cette fois. Aioros ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été habillé de cette façon hier, le tissu serait devenu complètement transparent suite à la petite baignade improvisé de Saga et le sagittaire n'aurait alors eu besoin de nulle invitation pour lui bondir dessus.

Le malheureux brun s'empressa de chasser bien vite cette pensée de son esprit embrouillé. Il était un chevalier, merde ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un chevalier d'or, le plus haut rang de distinction de la chevalerie d'Athéna ! Saga aussi ! Les effusions hormonales, c'était bon pour les apprentis, les chevaliers de bronzes et les servantes, voire certains chevaliers d'argent à la limite, mais PAS pour eux, dont le devoir passait avant le principe même de puberté.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le batifolage était à proscrire.

Pas le temps pour ça.

Ou du moins, essaya t-il mollement et vaguement de s'en convaincre…

Il s'avança vers Saga aussi dignement que le lui permettait sa nuit d'insomnie. Il avait bien envisagé une demi-seconde plus tôt s'enfuir en faisant mine d'avoir oublié leur rendez-vous, mais déjà que le Grand Pope semblait l'avoir dans le collimateur dernièrement, mieux valait ne pas pousser Athéna dans la roseraie du Chevalier des Poissons ! Le Pope, bien qu'il louait souvent la valeur et la générosité du Sagittaire, se lamentait très souvent de son manque de discipline. C'était partiellement dans le but de responsabiliser Aioros qu'il lui avait confié l'entraînement d'Aiolia, futur chevalier du Lion. Il avait décrété qu'ainsi, Aioros s'obligerait à être un bon exemple en se montrant irréprochable devant son petit frère.

Saga adressa un sourire très doux à son confrère et Aioros évita tout naturellement son regard…

« Bonjour. C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bon, le brun crevait d'envie de lui répondre : « SUPER BELLE POUR SECHER L'ENTRAINEMENT ! » ou « SUPER BELLE POUR LAISSER LIBRE COURS A NOS FANTAISIES SEXUELLES D'ADOS ! »

Mais au lieu de cela, il dérapa… Ce qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres fut encore bien pire…

« Très belle pour aller se baigner. »

Merde ! C'était sorti tout seul ! Dire qu'il avait FAILLI répondre « pour aller se jeter d'une falaise» ! Décidément, plus subtil qu'Aioros, le Sanctuaire ne connaissait pas. Saga allait l'apprendre à ses dépends… Heureusement, ce dernier semblait doté soit d'un excellent sens de l'humour, soit d'une impassibilité qui frôlait la naïveté aigüe, puisqu'il fit mine de ne pas comprendre à quoi son frère d'armes faisait allusion.

« C'est certain. Cette chaleur est réellement étouffante… » Concéda le gémeau en s'essuyant délicatement le front, semblant n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Tu t'y feras vite… Tu es Grec aussi, de toutes façons. Tu as doit avoir l'habitude des étés secs ! »

« Oui. Mais je viens d'une ville portuaire baignée par le vent, alors le climat m'y semblait plus respirable qu'ici… »

« Ah oui ? Où as-tu grandi ? » S'intéressa le brun.

« A Volos. Tu connais ? »

« De nom… moi et mon frère nous venons de l'intérieur des terres où le soleil est plus agressif. De la région de Larisa… »

« Oh. Ça explique ta peau tannée alors…tu as l'air de prendre facilement le soleil. »

« Je suppose… c'est vrai que tous les gens de mon ancien village bronzent au premier rayon de soleil. »

« Et tu as hérité de cette faculté. »

Petit à petit, l'ambiance devenait moins pesante et Aioros se détendait. Parler du pays, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour se mettre à l'aise et lier connaissance !

« Ahaha oui ! Mais si tu voyais mon petit frère, il n'est pas du tout pareil, hélas ! » Se plaignit l'archer.

« Ton petit frère ? Il est ici, au Sanctuaire aussi ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« C'est l'aspirant à l'armure d'Or du Lion. Mais il est encore petit pour la porter, il n'a que sept ans et son entraînement commence à peine. »

« Je vois. Tu en as de la chance… avoir un membre de sa famille au Sanctuaire est un luxe que peu de chevaliers ont... »

A ces mots, le regard de Saga se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse et le beau Grec parut peiné. Aioros ne comprit évidemment pas pourquoi, du moins, il ne se douta pas de la VRAIE raison de la soudaine affliction de Saga.

« T'as… des frères ou des sœurs qui sont restés là-bas, chez toi ? »

« Non. Je suis fils unique. » Répondit-il très froidement et machinalement, comme pour couper court à la discussion qui s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse…

Cette façon assez sèche de répondre contrastait avec la douceur habituelle de sa voix, mais Aioros n'y vit que du feu. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement un sujet « difficile » pour Saga ? Peut-être avait-il voulu un frère ou une sœur à tous prix, mais qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu… Aioros pouvait s'imaginer sa peine, parce que lui-même aurait très mal supporté d'être seul, sans Aiolia pour illuminer ses journées. Être deux au Sanctuaire, c'était incontestablement un avantage, une chance, une force supplémentaire pour continuer malgré la rudesse des entraînements et des privations.

« Et sinon, combien de Chevaliers d'Or y a t-il au Sanctuaire ? »

« Il y a douze armures sacrées, une pour chaque signe, comme tu dois le savoir. Sur ces douze armures, certaines sont déjà portées par des Saints de la génération antérieure à la notre. »

« Y a-t-il beaucoup d'apprentis ou de chevaliers fraîchement promus comme nous deux ? »

« Eh bien… il y a toi et moi. C'est tout. En apprentis, il y a mon frère Aiolia, Mü du Bélier, qui est l'élève du Grand Pope, Angelo le futur Cancer et plusieurs apprentis qui se disputent l'Armure Sacrée des Poissons. »

« Ça veut dire que pour toutes les armures que tu ne m'as pas cité, il y a déjà des chevaliers d'or titulaires ? »

« Oui, excepté pour l'armure du Taureau et celle du Capricorne qui n'ont pas trouvées preneurs pour le moment. En ce qui concerne les armures que je n'ai pas évoquées, soit celles de la Balance, du Scorpion et du Verseau, elles, sont déjà pourvues depuis longtemps. »

Saga sembla faire de rapides calculs dans sa tête pour voir s'il avait bien tout suivi et Aioros reprit son récit pour apporter quelques précisions.

« Ne sont pour le moments présents au Sanctuaire que l'apprenti du Cancer, toi, moi et Aiolia. Mü reçoit un entraînement spécial à Jamir, qui ne peut lui être dispensé ici. Pour tous les autres, soit on ne les a pas encore « repérés », soit les chevaliers titulaires sont en missions à divers endroits de la planète. Ça va, j'ai été clair ou… ? »

« Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris, rassure-toi. » Sourit-il de manière sucrée.

Saga semblait de nouveau apaisé et calme comme à son habitude, ce qui rassura Aioros qui craignait de s'être embarqué sur un sujet trop difficile et personnel toute à l'heure en évoquant la famille. Tous ici avaient en commun un passé douloureux... Saga n'échappait certainement pas à la règle.

« Que reproches-tu au Cancer exactement ? Tu as mentionné ne pas trop l'apprécier toute à l'heure. » Reprit-il la parole.

« Oh… c'est sorti tout seul, ne fais pas attention. Parfois, j'ai tendance à être trop franc et à dire un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête. »

_Mais ça ne se produira pas avec toi…_ se promit-il intérieurement.

« C'est plutôt une qualité, tu sais. Personnellement, j'en suis incapable… c'est quelque chose que je rêve de posséder, cette façon de pouvoir s'exprimer librement, sans se soucier des conséquences. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le sagittaire, incrédule.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne lui reprochait pas son manque de tact légendaire, dont Aiolia semblait d'ailleurs avoir hérité… Le brun se soignait pour éviter les boulettes, mais parfois… ça ne suffisait pas.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer de toi, Aioros. Je trouve cela très positif, même si je doute que tout le monde partage ma vision des choses à ce sujet. »

Quand bien même les raisons de l'autre Grec se tenaient, Aioros était étonné. D'habitude, beaucoup se renfrognaient face à son caractère chien fou, qui n'était pas franchement apprécié dans un endroit où la discipline régnait autant qu'au Sanctuaire. Mais Saga... lui, disait admirer cela et se montrait très compréhensif, trouvant même des bons côtés à l'attitude directe du Sagittaire. Pour Aioros, pas de doute. Après avoir discuté avec Saga, il réalisait que le Grec était vraiment parfait, aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Malgré son « jeune » âge, il semblait déjà si mature...

Et ça ne le rendait qu'encore plus séduisant…

Voilà que ça recommençait ! Aioros repensait à nouveau à leur étreinte passionnée sur la plage du Cap Sounion.

« Aioros ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? » S'assura Saga en secouant une main devant le visage de son compatriote.

« Oui, excuse-moi… je rêvassais... ça m'arrive souvent. »

Saga lui répondit par un sourire amusé et le temps s'arrêta. Le fougueux archer était complètement sous le charme de son discret confrère... C'était ce qu'on devait appeler le « coup de foudre ». Un concept auquel Aioros croyait dur comme fer, malgré la naïveté de cette probabilité. C'était stupide, ridicule et déplacé, mais il ne pouvait nier le pouvoir d'attraction grandissant que Saga exerçait involontairement sur lui.

« Grand frère ! »

Une voix fluette le tira de ses fantasmes et le Sagittaire fut pris d'assaut par une ravissante tête blonde. Aioros attrapa son petit frère par la taille, avant de l'installer facilement sur ses épaules. Le Lion éclata de son rire cristallin et cela fit sourire mélancoliquement Saga.

« Tu sais quoi ? Y a deux nouveaux au Sanctuaire ! » Lui annonça l'enfant.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Ils ont mon âge ! Y en a un c'est une fille blonde avec des cheveux très longs ! Elle a des yeux très bleus, encore plus que le ciel et la mer ! »

« Et elle a ton âge tu dis ? Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus âgée, elle a l'air mignonne... »

« Voui... mais elle porte pas de masque par contre. »

« C'est bizarre... tu sais pour quelle armure elle concourt ? »

« Elle est entrée dans la maison derrière la mienne... »

« Le Temple de la Vierge ? Aiolia, désolé de te briser le cœur, mais je crois bien que ta nouvelle chérie est en fait un garçon. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne porte pas de masque comme les autres Amazones. Et... qui est le second ? »

« Oh... c'est Grec, comme nous ! Il s'appelle Lénor et ce sont des prêtres qui l'ont amené ici... Il se trouve toujours devant le portail, il dit qu'il va rentrer chez lui et que sa mère va venir le chercher. Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? »

Le sagittaire caressa la tête blonde qui se trouvait sur ses épaules. Cette histoire l'intriguait et il décida d'aller voir par lui-même. En général, quand on entre au Sanctuaire, c'est définitif... et la plupart de ses résidents sont des orphelins. Que le gosse soit arrivé ici par hasard semblait bien peu crédible aux yeux d'Aioros.

« Pardonne-moi de devoir te fausser compagnie, Saga, mais ce Lénor m'intéresse. »

« Surtout que ce sera ton nouveau voisin ! Apparemment, il est Scorpion ! » Confirma Aiolia.

« Ce sera donc certainement l'élève de Délos. » En conclut le bienveillant brun.

« Je peux vous accompagner ? » Proposa Saga.

Bien-sûr, Aioros n'eut le cœur (d'artichaut) à lui dire non et l'ange lui emboita le pas.

« Non ! Je ne vous suivrai pas ! Je veux ma maman ! Je ne bougerai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas venue me chercher ! »

La voix criarde du futur scorpion avait dû informer tout le Sanctuaire de sa présence ! Quelques gardes formaient un cercle autour de ce gosse haut comme trois pommes, qui affichait un air menaçant, prêt à griffer et mordre quiconque oserait s'approcher de trop près. Les simples soldats se tenaient à bonne distance de lui, essayant en vain de le calmer, mais l'enfant arborait un air agressif qui en dissuaderait plus d'un. Les gardent avaient interdiction de lever la main sur les aspirants aux armures d'or, qui étaient considérés comme de véritables élus, alors ils se contentaient d'essayer de calmer le scorpion en devenir, mais ils avaient apparemment bien du mal !

N'écoutant (évidemment) que son courage (et accessoirement, son envie d'impressionner Saga), Aioros décida d'aller leur prêter main forte.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? »

« Seigneur Aioros ! Des prêtes nous ont amené cet enfant ce matin ! Apparemment, ils l'auraient trouvés chez lui dans un lit rempli de scorpions venimeux ! »

« Quoi ? Et ses parents ? »

Le plus grand des soldats secoua la tête.

« Ils ont retrouvé une femme pouvant être sa mère, pendue dans son salon... »

« Quelle horreur... l'enfant l'a vue ? »

« Non. Il dormait paisiblement et profondément au milieu des scorpions. »

« C'est un vrai miracle qu'il n'ait pas été piqué. »

« Miracle ou destin, peut-être... » Intervint Saga qui s'était approché pour écouter la conversation.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Réfléchis, Aioros. L'enfant était couché parmi des scorpions et ils ne l'ont pas blessé. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard. »

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais il me semble que les scorpions sont comme les abeilles, ils n'attaquent que s'ils se sentent menacés. Si le gamin dormait, c'est qu'il ne bougeait pas, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne l'ont pas piqué. »

« C'est une possibilité mais je pense plutôt que c'est parce que cet enfant est le futur chevalier d'or de la constellation du Scorpion. Ce lien sacré fait que les scorpions l'ont reconnu comme l'un des leurs. »

Saga parlait avec une telle conviction qu'il était difficile ne pas le croire. Effectivement, Aioros devait admettre que la théorie de son aîné était plausible. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins une histoire horrible.

« La mère s'est pendue et elle aura sans doute voulu emmener son enfant avec elle dans la mort, de manière plus douce et de façon indirecte plutôt que de devoir le tuer elle-même. » Exposa le chef des soldats.

« Pauvre petit... On ne peut quand même pas lui dire ça... Mieux vaut qu'il comprenne par lui-même que sa mère ne viendra pas le chercher... »

« Il risque de mettre du temps avant de le comprendre, mais ça semble plus sage en effet. » Approuva Saga en s'avançant vers l'enfant.

Il s'agenouilla, sa longue et belle toge trainant sur le sol poussiéreux. Son regard et sa voix étaient douces, chaleureuses... rassurantes. Un vrai chant des sirènes. L'enfant se calma instantanément.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Lénor... »

« Lénor, je suis Saga. Je suis le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Tu vois cette grande maison là-haut sur la colline ? C'est mon temple. Ça te dirait de venir y jouer avec moi ? »

« Mais... si je m'éloigne trop de l'entrée, ma maman ne va pas me retrouver. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, les gardes lui diront où te trouver. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

L'enfant rougit et il se dandina nerveusement, cherchant un bon argument pour ne pas avoir à le suivre, mais n'en trouvant pas, il attrapa la main de Saga et le suivit en direction de la troisième maison, semblant s'être calmé instantanément. Aioros fut soulagé de cette fin réjouissante, bien qu'il constata qu'il venait de se trouver un nouveau rival amoureux ! Si Saga faisait de l'effet même aux mioches maintenant... le fier gardien de la neuvième maison avait du souci à se faire !

« Pauvre Lénor... Lui n'a pas un super grand frère aussi gentil que toi pour s'occuper de lui. »

Hmm... oui, Saga avait raison. Le lien qui unissait le fringuant archer à son frère était un luxe ici... un soutien immodéré, inestimable et irremplaçable.

« Au fait... c'est qui ce Saga ? C'est vraiment le chevalier des Gémeaux ? C'est un nouveau ? C'est ton ami ? Il est fort ? Mais moins que toi, je parie ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Ton frère est le plus fort ! » Sourit le Sagittaire en se remettant en marche, direction le neuvième temple.

« Je le savais ! » S'enthousiasma le Lion en levant le poing, se jurant de devenir aussi fort que son idole, un jour...

Alors que la nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire et que le Sagittaire venait de terminer de manger tranquillement avec son jeune frère, il reçut la visite inopinée de Saga. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait complètement zappé après que le Gémeaux soit parti avec Lénor. L'intervention du Grec avait été magique. Il avait su trouver exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour calmer l'enfant et le convaincre de le suivre sans effusion. C'était certainement dû au charisme naturel de Saga et cette faculté à s'imposer en douceur fascinait à peu près autant Aioros, que Saga était impressionné par la franchise du Sagittaire.

Il prit Aiolia dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans son lit. Saga l'attendit dehors. Le lion dormait d'un sommeil lourd et affichait un air épuisé, mais réjoui. Aioros le recouvrit bien et il alla retrouver le Gémeau.

« Il fait bon ce soir... La chaleur est moins étouffante. »

Saga était vraiment beau dans la pâle clarté lunaire. Aioros devait pourtant rester sérieux et éviter de penser à des choses déplacées.

« Ça a été avec Lénor ? »

« Oui, c'est un bon petit. Il s'est calmé très vite. »

« Hmm... je dois dire que pour un type qui est fils unique, tu te débrouilles bien avec les gosses. » Sourit-il.

« Pas aussi bien que toi avec Aiolia. Il t'adore, c'est évident. »

« Il faut dire que nos parents sont morts dans un accident de train, quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé. C'est moi qui ai du apprendre à m'en occuper et nous avons toujours été ensemble, jamais séparés plus de quelques heures. Je suppose donc que c'est normal qu'il soit si attaché à moi. Je suis le seul repère qu'il lui reste. »

« Je vois. »

« Enfin, je suis désolé avec tout ça... je t'ai complètement mis de côté et je ne t'ai même pas fait visiter le Sanctuaire... »

« Cela ne fait rien. Tu auras largement le temps de te rattraper étant donné que le Pope vient d'ordonner que tu sois mon partenaire d'entraînement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'étais venu te dire. »

« Ça aurait très bien pu attendre demain, on se serait sûrement croisés dans les arènes. »

« Je suppose... » Se contenta de répondre passivement le Grec, qui sembla blessé.

« Ne te méprend pas, hein ! Tu ne me déranges absolument pas ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me rendre visite directement. » Se justifia Aioros en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

Ça, c'était tout lui. Champion quand il s'agissait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais tout de même, il était en droit de se poser des questions sur la venue de Saga. Ce dernier était peut-être tout simplement d'une dévotion telle qu'il faisait passer son devoir avant tout, ne pouvant attendre quelques heures pour informer Aioros des décisions de leur supérieur, mais franchement, le Sagittaire avait beau être assez naïf sur certains points, il doutait fort que ce soit le cas. Constatant la réflexion qu'avait provoqué sa visite de courtoisie, Saga se leva rapidement pour fuir.

« J'étais juste venu pour t'en informer alors... puisque c'est fait... je vais te souhaiter bonne nuit et retourner chez moi. »

« Attend. »

Le brun retint son homologue par le bras et Saga se figea sur place. Le Sagittaire n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser partir, comme il le tenait fermement.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as fait tout ce chemin depuis le troisième temple, parcourant la moitié du Sanctuaire, uniquement pour venir m'annoncer cela ? »

Le Gémeau, pris en flagrant délit, ne chercha même pas à nier les faits.

« Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu, Saga ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas et évitait soigneusement le regard inquisiteur d'Aioros, le brun le ramena vers lui d'un cou sec et la distance les séparant était à présent si infime que Saga pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Sagittaire contre son visage délicat. Il ne chercha pas à fuir... fasciné par ce regard sauvage et indomptable aux lueurs rougeâtres de coucher de soleil.

« Aioros ? » Appela alors Aiolia.

Cette voix fut le déclic pour Saga qui sortit de sa transe et s'arracha à la poigne de fer d'Aioros. L'ange lui glissa une nouvelle fois entre les doigts et Aioros pesta avant d'apercevoir son petit frère qui se tenait sur le porche de la neuvième maison. Il se frottait les yeux et semblait encore endormi.

« Avec qui tu parlais ? »

« Saga... »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, retourne te coucher. »

« Mais il voulait quoi, Saga ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Confessa le jeune homme en ébouriffant la crinière de sa chère tête blonde.

« Peut-être qu'il se sentait seul ? Comme il a pas de frère... »

Les innocentes paroles d'Aiolia sonnèrent comme un évidence. D'abord, le Grec avait semblé affligé quand Aioros avait évoqué ses liens familiaux avec Aiolia toute à l'heure et ensuite, cette impression c'était confirmé quand Saga avait qualifié cela de chance inouïe. Sans parler du récit du Sagittaire concernant la mort de ses parents, qui avait fini d'achever Saga et de confirmer aux yeux d'Aioros, que la famille était un sujet sensible pour le Gémeau. Quelque chose avait du arriver. Et bien qu'il ignora quoi, Aioros se sentit peiné pour Saga, dont le regard était perpétuellement chargé de mélancolie.

« Allez viens, on va se coucher. »

« Dans le même lit ? »

« Tu es un peu grand pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh allez ! S'il te plaît ! » Insista le félin en sautillant sur place.

« Bon d'accord. » Finit-il par céder.

Mais une chose était sûre : il allait devoir mener l'enquête. Saga l'intriguait au plus haut point, pour une nouvelle raison à présent. Une trouble et épaisse aura de mystère l'entourait et Aioros doutait qu'il arriverait à la transpercer de sa flèche lumineuse uniquement en s'entraînant avec le secret Gémeau.

« Tiens, Aioros et Aiolia ! »

Cette voix familière fit se retourner le brun. C'était Délos, le Chevalier du Scorpion qui regagnait ses quartiers pour la nuit et le Grec fut surpris de le voir là.

« Je te pensais en mission, voisin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au Sanctuaire. »

« Je suis rentré en début de soirée sur demande du Pope. Apparemment, un prétendant à l'Armure du Scorpion a été débusqué et il tenait à ce que je le rencontre personnellement. »

« Oh, tu parles de Lénor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je reviens de mon entretien avec le Pope, afin de lui faire mon rapport. Le petit est frêle et sensible, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule. Je pense qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour devenir le prochain Saint du huitième signe. Il n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! » Se mit à rire le chevalier.

« C'est bien. Il a le même âge variolique et il est Grec aussi, ils pourront sûrement devenir bons amis et se soutenir mutuellement. »

« En parlant d'amis du même âge et de la même nationalité... j'ai ouï dire que le chevalier des Gémeau était enfin arrivé pour prendre ses fonctions ? »

« C'est exact. Il s'appelle Saga et je l'ai déjà rencontré. »

Évidemment, il se garda bien de dire en quelles circonstances.

« C'est bien pour toi d'avoir un compagnon. »

« Oui, il a déjà été décidé que nous nous entraînerions ensemble dorénavant. »

« C'est une bonne chose, mais fais attention. A mon avis, il doit être très fort pour que ce soit lui qui ait hérité de l'Armure des Gémeaux et pas son frère. »

« Son frère ? Mais Saga n'en n'a pas. Il est venu seul au Sanctuaire. »

« Vraiment ? Il t'a dit ça ? C'est bizarre. Les Gémeaux sont toujours deux. De vrais jumeaux. Et il arrive parfois que l'un d'eux n'atteigne pas le Sanctuaire parce que trop faible ou tué par son frère lors de l'épreuve d'obtention de l'Armure Sacrée. » Exposa Délos en croisant les bras.

Cela choqua profondément Aioros qui commençait à comprendre.

Si ça se trouve, il était arrivé malheur au frère de Saga et ce dernier refusait d'en parler de peur de souffrir d'y repenser. Oh bon sang, c'était sûrement cela ! Le Sagittaire baissa les yeux et serra le poing. Oui, il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Aiolia, car il n'osait même pas concevoir que Saga ait du ôter la vie à son propre jumeau.

Quelle terrible épreuve qui doit vous enlever le goût de vivre.

Quelle expérience traumatisante.

Il frissonna.

En tous cas, voilà qui répondait partiellement au mystère opaque entourant Saga, mais qui pour le coup, apportait son flot de nouvelles interrogations...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Et non, je n'avais pas oublié cette histoire, mais je l'avais mise entre parenthèses quelques temps pour mieux pouvoir me recentrer dessus et en élaborer la trame.**

**Au départ, j'avais choisi de ne pas faire intervenir Kanon dans cette fics, je pensais que sa présence pourrait "nuire" au "couple" Aioros/Saga et puis finalement, j'ai compris qu'en définissant le rôle de Kanon d'une certaine façon, il pourrait constituer un accélérateur de relation et surtout, m'aider à la travailler sous un angle différent et plus complexe au final.**

**J'espère que vous partagerez mon point de vue.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Vyersdra, qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire pour cette fics.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

La vie suivait son cours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Depuis que Shaka le jeune ascète aspirant à l'armure de la Vierge et que Lénor le turbulent futur scorpion étaient arrivés ici pour suivre les premiers enseignements concernant leur statut de chevaliers saints, Aiolia était moins assidu. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout, et le poids écrasant des responsabilités était bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Aioros essayait de préserver au maximum son jeune frère. Il avait juré à leurs parents de le protéger envers et contre tout s'il leur arrivait malheur un jour. Le tragique accident qui l'avait forcé à honorer cette promesse envers ses défunts géniteurs avait contraint l'insouciant grec au teint hâlé à mûrir plus tôt que ses pairs. Jamais son amour ne pourrait égaler celui d'une mère et jamais sa sagesse n'équivaudrait à celle d'un père, mais il s'efforçait de remplir correctement son rôle de frère et d'être le meilleur soutien possible pour Aiolia. Comme un repère immuable et constant. Il voulait être un bon exemple, le chevalier parfait à la droiture indiscutable. Et plus que tout donner une bonne éducation à Aiolia, dans le respect des valeurs que leurs parents lui avaient inculquées, plus encore que dans le suivi du code de l'honneur de la chevalerie.

Et puis, il y avait Saga.

Tous les apprentis avaient beaucoup l'admirer, ils étaient littéralement subjugués par le Gémeau. Et Aioros ne pouvait que trop bien les comprendre. La beauté de son partenaire d'entraînement attitré était absolument époustouflante. Il avait l'air d'un ange, mais en combat il se muait en un véritable démon à l'aisance fascinante. Combien de fois Aioros s'était-il laissé prendre au piège de ces deux yeux magnifiques le fixant pour trouver ses faiblesses ? Jusqu'ici, jamais le Sagittaire n'était parvenu à vaincre son confrère. La plupart du temps, il retenait ses coups de peur d'abimer le visage parfait de Saga ou alors il était trop absorbé par son matage en règles pour penser à éviter les coups dévastateur du garçon de ses pensées.

Avec le temps, ces séances de combats improbables étaient surtout devenues pour Aioros l'opportunité d'être touché par Saga. Même si c'était sous forme de coups de poings violents, jamais le centaure ne s'en plaignait. Les attaques du Gémeaux avaient sur lui le goût d'une caresse amoureuse. Pour le Sagittaire, laisser l'avantage à son aimé était la preuve d'amour la plus romantique qui soit, bien que certains oseraient nommer cela masochisme.

Cela commençait à beaucoup ennuyer Saga qui n'avait pas l'impression de progresser avec ces victoires volées ou servies sur un plateau qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Lui... il n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour sa personne. Le manège d'Aioros n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses yeux et cela le gênait profondément, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Ces triomphes lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. En réalité, Aioros ne voulait surtout pas causer d'ennuis à Saga de par son attitude un peu trop tendre envers lui, mais il chérissait tous les moments passés avec Saga. Même ceux où il se faisait misérablement éclater la gueule dans l'Arène, devant tout le monde. Aiolia partait souvent avant même la fin du combat. L'issue en était toujours connue à l'avance et de tous.

Pour le moment, les autres apprentis ne se moquaient pas du Sagittaire. D'une part, jamais Aioros ne perdait un match contre les autres aspirants aux armures sacrées. Seulement contre Saga. Et puis d'autre part, ils craignaient la colère des deux frères. Aiolia était un garçonnet au tempérament doux, mais lorsqu'il était énervé, il se conduisait avec la violence et l'acharnement d'un fauve chassant sa proie. Quant à Aioros, ses punitions étaient aussi légendaires que son habileté à l'arc. Autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas bon se mettre ces deux-là à dos !

Quand la nuit couvrait de son épais manteau les secrets du Sanctuaire et qu'Aiolia dormait, Aioros continuait à penser à Saga. Mais d'une façon bien moins catholique. Bientôt, ils seraient des hommes et des chevaliers vouant leurs vies à Athéna et refoulant leurs désirs propres. Pour Aioros, bien que sa foi envers la déesse soit inébranlable, son désir d'être avec Saga et de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien comptait bien plus que les préceptes moraux que leur enseignait Shion. La journée, il devait donner le change quant à ses sentiments et à son attirance pour son partenaire, mais la nuit, tout était différent. Il pouvait rêver librement de Saga, sans contrainte, sans limite, sans interdit. Et sans attirer l'attention sur son comportement suspect. Shion commençait à se douter de quelque chose, mais qu'importe ? Aioros savait que la nuit lui appartenait. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir sa première rencontre bénite avec Saga. Après tout, il avait risqué sa vie sans réfléchir pour sa belle princesse et il avait amplement mérité sa récompense ! Même si depuis cet échange langoureux sur la plage Saga se montrait plus distant et n'avait jamais reparlé de ce pêché, Aioros gardait gravé dans sa mémoire chaque seconde de ce rêve réel. Il comprenait et respectait la discrétion de Saga. De telles pratiques seraient lourdement condamnées et sanctionnées si elles venaient à être découvertes par le Pope. C'était pleinement conscient que leurs deux corps ne s'uniraient certainement plus jamais de la sorte qu'Aioros se repassait en songes chaque détails de son sauvetage héroïque. Saga était sa princesse, son intouchable princesse enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire.

Saga se donnait beaucoup de mal contrairement au Sagittaire pour briller au sein de la chevalerie. Il s'imposait une discipline de fer, avec très peu de répit. Ses moments de détente étaient passés avec parcimonie entre Aioros et Lénor. L'enfant semblait lui apporter une joie de vivre que le Gémeau avait perdue depuis bien longtemps. Encore plus qu'Aioros, Saga avait été forcé de grandir trop vite et en avait perdu son âme d'enfant, contrairement à son compatriote, qui trouvait toujours un moment pour réconforter ou s'amuser avec les plus jeunes. C'était comme si le mystérieux Gémeau s'empêchait d'être heureux. Il était certain qu'au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles Aioros avait rencontré Saga et avec toutes les balades silencieuses sur la plage qu'il avait partagé avec son amant d'un jour, le fringuant homme cheval s'était rendu compte qu'un mal inconnu rongeait le coeur de Saga. Délos du Scorpion lui avait fourni un semblant de réponse à ce sujet. Et la façon dont Saga les fixait tristement lui et Aiolia, ne faisait que confirmer la théorie d'Aioros. Saga avait eu un jumeau autrefois. Qu'en était-il advenu ? Impossible de le savoir et pas question de lui en parler spontanément. Il ne répondrait sans doute pas et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa peine. Toujours était-il que ce frère disparu lui manquait terriblement et était sans doute responsable de l'état dépressif de son jumeau.

Une chose était cependant certaine. Pour avoir vécu dans une ville portuaire, Saga aimait la mer, pour preuve ses longues balades en solitaire ou non sur la plage bordant les falaises du Sanctuaire. Aioros aimait s'y entraîner au calme et encore plus depuis qu'il avait remarqué que Saga s'y rendait fréquemment. C'était tout de même étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait failli s'y noyer et y périr que de continuer à venir régulièrement sur les lieux de sa tentative de...

Non.

Aioros secoua la tête. Ca avait été un accident, un bête accident, voilà tout. Pourtant, il avait parfaitement vu Saga tomber de la falaise ce jour-là. Tomber de son propre gré.

Non et non.

Saga se sera probablement un peu trop penché pour admirer la mer et il aura glissé.

Ce genre de chose arrivait...

...parfois...

En tous les cas, Aioros s'en tenait à cette explication et cela ces jolies oeillères lui convenaient parfaitement.

Mais ce fut un après-midi d'été, quelques semaines après l'arrivée au Sanctuaire de Saga, que la situation bien établie entre eux bascula pour la seconde fois.

Depuis quatre jours, Saga semblait nerveux et ne venait plus aux entrainements, évitant soigneusement le Sagittaire. Bien loin de s'en formaliser même si cette attitude glaciale l'intriguait, ce dernier avait décidé d'emmener Lénor, Aiolia et Shaka manger une glace au village pour se changer les idées. Pas téméraire pour un drachme, la main de la Vierge était restée soudée la sienne. Lénor et Aiola, en revanche, couraient librement à leurs côtés, chahutant gaiment. Les sorties étaient rares, mais Shion n'était pas un tyran. Il se montrait compréhensif quant aux envies de bougeotte des plus jeunes. De plus, savoir Lénor et Aiolia loin du Sanctuaire le soulageait légèrement. Les deux garçons étaient connus pour leurs terribles facéties et le vieux Pope avait besoin de se reposer lui aussi parfois ! Il avait donc accepté assez facilement qu'Aioros les emmène se défouler hors du Sanctuaire.

Tandis que les garçons épuisaient leurs... inépuisables réserves d'énergie en sautillant comme des cabris, Aioros observait les étalages du marché avec Shaka. Le blond semblait émerveillé par cette débauche de couleurs flamboyantes qui contrastait avec le blanc dans lequel avaient été peintes les maisons. Un rien l'étonnait. On sentait que l'hindou n'était pas beaucoup sorti dans sa jeune vie. Le côté protecteur et professoral d'Aioros reprit le dessus et il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Shaka pour bien lui montrer et lui expliquer ce que représentait chaque objet. Le petit était très doué en langues. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre couramment le grec, alors Aioros lui parlait aussi normalement qu'à son frère. C'était la meilleure façon d'apprendre.

« Grand-frère ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » La harangua Aiolia en le tirant par la manche vers un autre étalage.

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est MOI qui l'ai trouvé ! » Se défendit Lénor, la moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Shaka en regardant l'objet que pointait furieusement du doigt le lionceau.

« C'est un très beau conque. » Constata Aioros en prenant l'objet disposé là pour mieux l'examiner.

Effectivement, le coquillage était d'excellente facture, sans aucune fissure et d'une belle couleur beige assez vive.

« Dis... si on l'achetait pour Saga ? Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir et qu'il arrêtera de bouder ! Ca lui rappellera sa ville natale, elle est près de la mer, je crois ! » Sourit nerveusement Lénor.

« Oui... c'est une bonne idée! » Approuva Aioros, qui connaissait l'amour inconditionnel du Gémeau pour la plage.

Avec une telle attention, il allait marquer des points dans le coeur de Saga, c'était certain ! Finalement, cette sortie baby-sitting avec les mômes avait du bon...

Le Sagittaire paya avant de mettre l'objet de sa convoitise dans sa bourse.

« Tournée de glaces pour tout le monde ! » Annonça t-il généreusement, alors qu'Aiolia et Lénor répondirent avec enthousiasme.

Cependant, ils étaient bien loin de se douter que dans l'ombre, on les observait avec intérêt...

« Pfiou ! Je peux plus en avaler une cuillère de plus ! » Se plaignit Lénor en se tenant le ventre.

« Moi non plus... je suis fait ! » Le rejoignit Aiolia en se léchant les lèvres.

Shaka resta silencieux, mais son regard très doux envers leur bienfaiteur voulait dire la même chose que ses deux comparses plus expressifs.

« Si on rentrait maintenant ? Le Pope va s'inquiéter si on traîne trop. »

Les garçons approuvèrent. Ils avaient l'estomac trop rempli pour protester et continuer à faire les zouaves. Une bonne sieste digestive s'imposait. Et Aioros ne serait pas contre non plus, en toute discrétion, à l'ombre d'un olivier. Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le Sanctuaire, un inconnu portant un capuchon déchiré bouscula Aioros et fit tomber Shaka par terre. Bien loin de s'excuser, l'étranger au visage caché sous sa capuche ne les aida même pas relever l'hindou.

« Abruti ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? » Leur lança t-il agressivement avant de s'éloigner.

Aioros lui jeta un regard dur mais décida de passer outre. Pourtant, quelque chose le frappa : cet individu masqué avait un cosmos. Sans doute un apprenti ou un aspirant chevalier qui était en permission dans la ville, comme lui. Aioros ne chercha pas plus loin, ne sentant rien d'anormal dans la cosmoénergie de l'inconnu. Il essuya les graviers qui s'étaient collés à la plaie de Shaka. L'enfant s'était blessé très sommairement au genoux dans sa chute et pour le récompenser de ne pas se plaindre, Aioros le prit sur ses épaules, suscitant la jalousie des deux autres. Cet incident aurait pu rester sans suite si seulement le Sagittaire ne s'était pas rendu compte en arrivant au Sanctuaire qu'il lui manquait un élément capital.

SA BOURSE !

AVEC LE CADEAU DE SAGA DEDANS !

C'était une catastrophe ! Plus que d'être fauché, c'était le vol de son présent qui affola le brun. Il déposa rapidement les enfants à l'entrée du Sanctuaire et prétexta un oubli pour s'éclipser. Aioros était bien décidé à retrouver le voleur, en espérant qu'il soit toujours dans les parages. Les commerçants remballaient leurs marchandises et le marché s'était bien vidé. Aioros prit la direction de la plage après avoir interrogé les locaux. Ceux-ci furent heureux de pouvoir de recevoir l'aide d'un prestigieux Chevalier d'Athéna en le renseignant. Ils lui indiquèrent que l'inconnu avec lequel il avait eu une altercation traînait en ville depuis un peu moins d'une semaine et qu'il avait été impliqué dans quelques larcins. Il se cachait apparemment quelque part dans les environs, sans toutefois savoir où précisément. Mais pour Aioros, le voleur serait facile à débusquer puisque le brun pouvait détecter son cosmos. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit dans une grotte, longeant la mer, à quelques kilomètres du village. L'endroit était sombre et humide, personne ne devait s'y rendre de peur d'être piégé par la marée, ce qui en faisait une cachette idéale. La théorie d'Aioros se révéla juste puisqu'il ne tarda pas à tomber nez à capuche avec le maître des lieux.

« Encore toi... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je suis venu récupérer ce que tu as volé... »

Difficile pour le pilleur de nier. Autour de lui se trouvait éparpillé son butin du jour ! Pas du tout impressionné que cet inconnu possède un cosmos, Aioros se rua sur lui et lui décocha un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. La capuche du garçon tomba, laissant entrevoir son visage.

Et ce fut le choc.

« Saga ! » S'étonna Aioros.

Il devait halluciner, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, le jeune homme devant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais bien vite, Aioros comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de son bien-aimé. Jamais Saga ne pourrait être capable de tels actes répréhensibles. Mais surtout, le cosmos de Saga était différent ce celui-ci, d'un autre niveau. Leur essence semblait identique, mais le cosmos du Gémeau était plus intense.

« Non... tu n'es pas Saga... »

Il secoua la tête et brandit à nouveau son poing alors que le voleur enflammait son cosmos et se massait la joue.

« Abruti... tu vas payer pour ça... et non... je ne suis pas Saga ! Je suis Kanon, rappelle-toi de ce nom ! » Cria t-il avant de se jeter sur le Sagittaire comme une bête féroce.

Et leur affrontement verbal tourna au pugilat. Il était évident que même si ce Kanon possédait un Cosmos, il était incapable de s'en servir. Il se contenta de frapper sommaire le Sagittaire, pour qui c'était un jeu d'enfant que d'éviter ces coups grossiers. D'une bonne droite, il le calma fissa et Aioros attrapa le sosie de Saga par le col de son capuchon pendant qu'il était sonné par la vigueur du coup.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec toi. Tu vas rendre tout ce que tu as volé et dégager d'ici. » Ordonna t-il en le fusillant du regard.

« Va chier... » Lança t-il en affichant un sourire sanguinolent. Le Sagittaire ne l'avait pas raté.

Il ferma les yeux et intensifia sa cosmoénergie d'une façon qui surprit Aioros.

« QUE S'OUVRE UNE AUTRE DIMENSION ! »

Le malheureux justicier brun eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait que déjà, une distorsion de l'espace-temps se créait sous ses yeux ! Il savait qu'apparemment, Saga en était capable.

C'était une des facultés du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux...

Mais alors...

Aioros comprenait mieux la ressemblance parfaite qui existait entre son agresseur et Saga.

Ils étaient jumeaux. C'était la seule explication. Et cela coïncidait parfaitement avec les révélations de Délos au sujet du mystérieux Saga.

« Ca suffit, arrête Kanon ! » Lança une voix autoritaire qui fit écho dans la grotte.

Sans même avoir à se retourner pour voir qui avait lancé cette sommation, Aioros comprit qu'il s'agissait de Saga. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, sourire qu'il avait perdu quand Kanon avait commencé à ouvrir la porte dimensionnelle.

Le beau gémeau en toge blanche brodée de fils dorés s'interposa entre les deux adversaires.

« Comment vas-tu, grand-frère adoré ? » S'amusa Kanon en interrompant son attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de rester à Volos... »

« Tu me manquais Saga. »

Difficile de dire si c'était une déclaration honnête ou non. Aioros avait le sentiment qu'il assistait à une scène en langue étrangère. Cela le dépassait complètement. Il pensait le frère de Saga mort... et le voici qui refaisait surface et certainement pas pour de bonnes raisons. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? La tension entre eux était palpable.

« Je savais que j'avais senti ton cosmos ici il y a quatre jours. »

Hmm... c'était clair à présent. Ca expliquait la mauvaise humeur de Saga depuis le début de la semaine. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir avant alors ? T'as pas l'air ravi de me voir... »

« Kanon... » Soupira Saga de façon désespérée.

« Viens me faire un câlin grand-frère. » Fit-il en tendant les bras.

« Va t-en Kanon. Vite. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre... » Déplora t-il.

« Et bien, je m'en fiche ! Ils n'ont qu'à m'emmener avec toi cette fois au Sanctuaire ! Je suis venu pour cela ! » S'écria t-il.

« Tu sais qu'on ne doit plus se voir... Maintenant pars et vis ta vie loin d'ici... ou mon sacrifice n'aura servi à rien. »

Aioros devait s'avouer complètement largué. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Ma décision est prise Saga. Je rentre au Sanctuaire avec toi cette fois ! Personne ne nous séparera plus jamais ! »

Et le cadet des jumeaux se précipita dans les bras de son frère. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et il se blottit contre son frère, qui resta digne et insensible.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison Kanon. Tout ça, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger... »

« Je sais Saga... » Répondit-il à voix basse. « Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de fuir mes responsabilités en sachant que toi tu... »

Il cessa de parler et ferma les yeux.

Plus tard cette après-midi là, ils rentrèrent tous les trois au Sanctuaire, sous le soleil couchant et rouge de la Grèce.

Ils restèrent profondément silencieux. Les objets dérobés furent restitués à leurs propriétaires et Aioros ne posa aucune question lorsque Saga escorta son frère jusqu'au Palais du Pope.

Le lendemain matin aux arènes, Saga était là. Il ne séchait plus l'entraînement.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas contre lui qu'Aioros se battit, mais contre son jumeau qui était devenu le second aspirant à l'armure des Gémeaux. Et contrairement à ses affrontements contre Saga, Aioros ne retint aucunement ses coups. Il transforma le visage de Kanon en une pulpe ensanglantée pour le punir d'avoir rendu Saga malheureux pendant près d'une semaine.

Ainsi commença la rivalité viscérale entre le centaure et le jumeau de son bien-aimé.

Face au spectacle délectable offert par ces deux jeunes mâles en quête de sa reconnaissance, Saga esquissa un sourire.

Son premier vrai sourire de possédé.

* * *

**Je suis vilaine de terminer ce chapitre ainsi. Mais le prochain expliquera pas mal de choses sur le passé des jumeaux, promis. Patience et merci de m'avoir lue.**


End file.
